Silverella
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Silver is a hedgehog who lost his mother to a car accident. Now living with his step-father and 2 step-brothers his life has gone to hell...The life of Silver as Cinderella
1. Silver's life

There was a time when Silver the hedgehog was happy. A time when it was only him and his mother.

When silver was verry young it had always been him and his mother. His father died before the young hedgehog was born, so his mother raised him alone.

When the young hedgehog was three he discovered his psychokinesis. His mother allowed him to develop his ability and it was useful around doing house chores.

They were a team, they took care of each other, nothing would separate them...until that day Silver's mother met..Him!.

A brown hedgehog with grey eyes, with two sons of his own. his name was Robert and his two sons, Peter a brown hedgehog like his father only with blue eyes and John, a dark grey hedgehog with brown eyes.

Silver had a bad feeling about the three, but he didn't want to upset his mother so he stayed silent.

once his mother married Robert things changed. For example, when her back was turn Peter and John would gang up on Silver and Robert did nothing to stop them. or when she had to go shopping Silver was put to work.

And then tragic struck when Silver learn his mother got killed in a car accident. Things only got worse.

Silver's room was taken away and was now sent to sleep in the attic. His step brothers would attack him, pinning him down, and John would go as far as to fart in his face while Peter put him in the sharp shooter hold.

Silver was forbidden to use his psychokinesis in fact if Robert caught Silver using his powers once, the boys would beat him until Robert said it was enough.

So now we join Silver at the age of 14...living the life as Silverella.

...

Dawn approached as The silver hedgehog woke up, he had to make breakfast for his step-father and step-brothers, not a fun chore. the boys were picky, and no matter how hard Silver tried they would throw the breakfast on the floor and demand he make it again, and goes as far to watch him and make sure no poison was put into the meal.

" hey pot head" Peter came into the kitchen, when Silver turn his head he was met with a balled up dirty underwear thrown at his face. Silver pulled the clothing off glaring at his step brother.

" lighten up dude" Peter said " or does dad have to teach you a lesson?". Silver shook his head no.

" no..I was only joking" Silver quickly said and went back to making the breakfast. suddenly John came in and pulled Silver into a headlock

" hey little bro!" John joked. his grip was almost making Silver lose his breath.

" John..can't breath" Silver squeaked.

' what's that Silver?" John asked making his grip tighter around Silver's neck.

" John..please ...let...go" Silver begged. John let the grey hedgehog go, Silver coughed and the second step brother went over to the table and waited.

once the boys were served eggs, bacon and pancakes Robert walked in. he took his seat at the table and notice something was not right.

" Silver!" he growled. Silver gulped when his step-father growled out his name, the young hedgehog was scared, what did he do, he did everything right. Taking a breath he approached the brown hedgehog.

" yes Robert?" he asked. the brown hedgehog lifted his coffee mug up to the young one's face

' you see this mug?" he asked, Silver looked at the mug when he realized he forgot to pour coffee into it. Silver hesitated before he could explain what happen.

" sorry" he backed over to the coffee machine and pulled the coffee pot out and walked back to the table, and poured the coffee in to the mug. Robert fixed his coffee to his liking and took a sip, once he had his coffee he patted the young hedgehog on the head. Silver was shocked that Robert would do that, once the boys ate their fill Silver started collecting the dishes.

" hurry up boys, don't be late for school" once Peter and John were out of the kitchen the brown hedgehog turn to his step son

" and as for you" he said darkly " stay out of their way and no one will get hurt , got it".

" yes sir" Silver said while scrubbing out the frying pan. Silver sighed it was going to be one of those days again.

* * *

well hes chapter one. I came up with this while at work!...yes most of my ideas happen when I'm at work or ready to go to bed.

So enjoy this first chapter, it's gonna be a short story.


	2. The begining of a long day

Silver sighed as he entered the building known as high school. The worst part is that his step-brothers let every one know he's a freshmen and as a freshmen you must be put in your place.

Peter and John were the most popular juniors in the school. all the girls would sigh where ever they go. John would of been a senior if he didn't fail and wasn't held back

Silver isn't that popular, in fact no on even knows he lives with them. Silver liked it that way, not wanting to attract any attention to himself. Silver is lucky to have 2 friends. Sonic who's a sophomore and Amy Rose. Amy was suppose to be in the 7th grade back in middle school but due to her grades she got to skip 2 grades. ether way Silver was lucky enough she was his friend...until Sonic comes along.

Speaking of Amy, Silver felt her tap his shoulder.

" Hi Silver" she giggled, Silver smiled at her

" Hi Amy" Silver greeted, before they could start a conversion the grey hedgehog noticed a green hedgehog sneaking up behind her. He had a leather jacket and sun glasses. Silver gulped as the sophomore bully latched himself on to Amy.

" hi-ya babe!" he said pulling her close to him, Amy tried to struggle from the hedgehog.

" Scouge let me go" she said. Every one knew Amy was capable of taking care of herself, she was ready to summoned her hammer when Scourge interlocked his fingers with hers preventing the hammer from appearing in her hand.

" aww Amy I'm surprised you wanna hold hands" Scourge teased, he turn to Silver who was frozen with terror, True Silver had the power but if he dared used it on Scourge, the green hedgehog would report to his step-brothers and will have to face a cruel punishment.

" what you looking at Weed-hog" he snapped. Silver was about to speak when a blue blur dashed over, parting Scouge from Amy.

" Sonic! Amy cried. Sonic pushed the pink hedgehog behind him and faced Scouge.

" Scourge for the last time leave my friends alone" the blue hero said. Scourge glared at Sonic before shrugging his shoulders.

" fine what ever" the green hedgehog said, suddenly a female fox dress in black pants and black belly shirt approached Scourge, she hooked her arm around his

" Scourge babe there you are" she said. " don't waist you time with these loser". Scourge wrapped his hand around her waist.

" right babe" he agreed and the two left. Sonic hated how Fiona turned out to be, long ago she used to be his girlfriend, she was a sweet fox, attended class, kept her grade up until she met Scouge, first she stated to skip class, her grades dropped and to top it off she was cheating on Sonic with Scourge. she broke up with him and Sonic still has a hard time getting over her. Amy hated to see Sonic like this and will do anything to help him.

Suddenly the warning bell rung. Sonic shaking his head realized he was going to be late for his first class, he said bye to Amy and Silver and took off. Amy and silver shared their first class together so they headed down to the science lab.

...

Science was one of Silver's favorite subjects and it was taught by the best teachers. A purple female Echidna, Her name was Lucy-Lu, but during class she known as Miss Lu. Lucy-Lu was also a personal friend to Silver's mother and she has been looking out for the hedgehog ever since Robert took custody of him.

" alright students take out last nights home work" she said. Silver reached into his bag and placed the home work on his desk as Miss Lu came around and collected them.

" now turn to page 349 in your text book" she instructed. most students groan but with a sharp look from the teacher the kids changed their mind.

...

The classed paired up into groups, of course Amy and Silver were partnered up since no one else wouldn't liked to work with him and they were also paired with a raccoon boy but it was only temporary.

The bell rang ending the class.

" Remember to answer the questions 20-25 on page 353" she called out. but of course the students ran out as quickly as they can. Silver was carefully packing up his items.

" see you at lunch Silver" Amy said and headed out. Her next class was with Sonic so Silver would understand why she would rush out.

" Silver may I have a word with you?" Lucy-Lu asked. Silver nodded. The Echidna looked out the hall way before closing the door. Lucy sat down at one of the desk that was in front of Silver.

" your not in trouble" she said " I just want to know if everything's ok at home". Silver knew what she was talking about.

" everything's find miss Lu" Silver lied. he hate having to lie to her but he didn't want to cause any trouble. Lucy-Lu could see that but deiced to let it slide.

" ok , But if you need to talk you can come to me alright" she patted his shoulder " you better get to your next class, I'll give you excuse in case your teacher gives you trouble." she walked over to her desk and picked up a yellow piece of paper and wrote down an excuse. With slip in hand Silver quickly hustled over to his next class.

...

His math class went alright, turning in the home work, he quietly worked on his questions and then it was time for his third class...GYM!

* * *

as you can see the role of the fairy god parent is divided up by 3 characters. Can you spot them?

Next Chapter won't be pretty. just heads up.

All characters belong to sega except: Robert, Silver's mother, Robert's sons, and Lucy-Lu


	3. Gym and trouble ahead

Silver gulped as he entered the boy's locker room, this was the only class he had with his step-brothers and is wasn't going to be easy, he has to purposely fail it just to avoid conflict at home.

on the bright side Sonic was with him. except Peter and john were trying to get Sonic into hanging out with them, of course Sonic refused. the brother watched as the blue hero went to greet Silver. The brother only glared at the grey hedgehog, well they knew how to handle that, but they'll get him latter.

Once every one was changed into their gym wear they enter the gym for attendance, a have to run 3 laps around the gym. Sonic the fastest hedgehog would of finish in three seconds but deiced to job and bled with every one else, mostly to keep silver out of harms way.

...

Next was the main game for the day. Dodge ball. Silver hated that game, he knew his brother were going to target him no matter what. The teams were made up, Sonic on silvers team and the brothers on another. As soon as the teacher blew the whistle the game begun. Students after students were knocked out until is was Sonic, Silver, a young lion, and a raccoon. on the other team it was Peter, John, a female echidna and a male cat. Peter hurled the ball at the young lion knocking him down.

" Cyrus you ok?" Sonic asked helping the lion up, Sonic felt the rubber ball slam into his side knocking him out. The Echidna girl was the one who hit him, she gasped.

"oops sorry Sonic" she called out " better luck next time". Sonic and Cyrus left the field, now it was Silver and the raccoon. The raccoon was a nervous girl, she felt scared that she might get hit in the face.

" please be nice?" the raccoon asked.

**Wham!**

The dodged ball was hurled at her leg. The male cat smirked as the raccoon limped off the playing field. Now it was Silver and his brother's team. Peter and John chuckled as the griped on the ball.

" target practice" Peter said winding up the ball. Silver braced for the impacted, but as he did he caught the ball. When catching the ball that means Silver's team can return to the field and the one who threw it was out. Peter growled as he had to leave the playing field, soon John, the Echidna girl and the cat boy were all out and Silver's team won.

...

His team was congratulating him but the hedgehog felt sick to his stomach, he walked over to the teacher.

" I'm not feeling good can I go to the nurse?" he asked. The teacher looked at him.

" fine, you better change out of your clothes gym is almost over any way" the teacher wrote up a hall pass and gave it to the young hedgehog.

...

Once changed and outside of the gym, silver could hear familiar foot steps sneaking up on him, he knew who they belong to. Panicking Silver ran to the nearest boy's bathroom. He quickly dove into a stall locking the door. he balanced himself on the toilet bowl, if he sat on the tank his hair would give away his location so he sat crouching hopping his foot wouldn't land in the bowl and the door to the restroom opened. John and Peter entered the area locking the door.

They knew Silver was in here and were going to teach him a lesson.

" come on out Silver" Peter said as he kicked a stall door. Silver panicked, there were 5 stalls and he was in the middle stall, not good.

...

Sonic wanted to check up on his friend when he heard commotion coming from the boy's room, he punched the door only to find it locked. he pushed again nothing. He knocked on the door.

" open up, Silver let me in" Sonic called.

" hear that?" John spoke " Sonic won't save you now" he kicked the stall door only to find it locked, bingo John grinned, they found him.

Sonic kept knocking the door, he knew Silver wouldn't lock the door, it must of been his step-brothers.

" John, Peter open this door now" called.

Silver watched as his stall was being blocked, shadows stood before the door, then they left. Silver watched the floor for any signs but then he felt a tug by his hair looking up it was the brothers.

...

Sonic couldn't do anything, he fear for his friend safety.

" Now Silver" John had his step-brother in a head lock " what did dad tell you this morning?"

" not..to..get in your way" Silver squeaked

" and what did you do?" Peter asked.

" I...Won dodge ball" Silver braced himself for what going to happen. Peter lifted Silver up by his legs as the brothers dragged the hedgehog over to the toilet.

" no not a swirly" Silver cried out.

...

Sonic tried one last time to get the door to open and of course the locked clicked and the brothers exit. Sonic ran into the bathroom only to find Silver huddling in one of the stalls on the floor, his hair all wet from being dunked.

" I'm sorry silver they locked me out" Sonic said helping his freind off the floor " lets go to the nurses ok"

Silver nodded, he wanted the school day to end.

* * *

if your wondering.

Tails and Cream are in elementary school, Tails would mostly be put in the 5th grade due to his grades, Cream is till in the first grade.

Knuckles is a junior but hanging with the wrong crowd (AKA Peter and John)

Rouge already graduated from high school and is a G.U.N agent along with Shadow.

And the girl raccoon is not Marine, And does any one remember Cyrus from Sonic underground?


	4. Lunch drama

Silver sat on the bed in the nurse's office. She was a tan cat, she sighed seeing Silver, she wasn't in a good mood. Sonic handed Silver a towel to help dry off his head. with towel on his head the grey hedgehog laid on the bed huddling.

Lucy-Lu came in after hearing what happened. She looked down at Sonic who was getting ready to leave

" what happened to him?" Lucy asked. She knew Silver can be frail but when she heard that his brothers gave him a swirly she left her class.

" Peter and John did this" Sonic said " they locked me out I couldn't get to him. Lucy watched the young grey hedgehog, she noticed the bracelet with a charm and how Silver was holding it in his hand. She knew that bracelet belonged to his mother.

" you better get going Sonic" Lucy said " I'll look after him until lunch period ok"

"what about you class?" Sonic asked

" I written everything on the bored, it's there own fault if they don't pay any attention". She said. Sonic nodded and walked out of the office. Once out Lucy knew she was going to make a phone call to Peter and John's father.

...

Lunch came, Amy waited at her table for her friends, suddenly she felt two hands covering her eyes.

" guess who?" a voice said. Amy tried to think who it might be, she giggled when she knew her answer

"Sonia?" she asked. the hands removed themselves, standing behind Amy was Sonic's older twin sister Sonia

" right" she said. Walked to the table was a green hedgehog, only this one had tall bangs, he was Sonic's younger twin brother Manic.

" The Manic has arrived!" he announced putting his lunch tray on the table " and I will be eating this lovely slice of pizza" he said pointing down at his slice of pizza next to an apple and carton of milk. Sonia sighed she pulled a bottle of water out of her back pack

" How can you eat that?" She asked. The green hedgehog shrugged his shoulders

" Hey at least I'm not Sonic who eats 50 chili dogs"he said.

" Some one say my name?" sonic asked resting his arm on his brother's head.

" wheres Silver?" Amy asked

" He's in the nurses" Sonic said, he looked to his left then to his right " his brothers dunked him in the toilet" he spoke softly. Amy and Sonia gasped, Amy covering her mouth

" no way really?" the pink hedgehog asked.

" thats terrible" Sonia said, who wasn't paying any attention with her bottle of water ended up splashing some one, turning her head she dropped the bottle.

Soaked on the head was Knuckles, the star basketball player, Sonia had dumped water all over him.

" oh...I...Sorry" Sonia tried to speak with out going red, it known she has a crush on the Echidna, Knuckles ignored her and turned to Sonic

" this is your fault you know" he said. Knuckles and Sonic were once good friends back in middle school, every changed when they got into high school and the gullible Echidna started to hang out with the wrong people and called Sonic a liar.

Sonic didn't care what Knuckles did as long as he doesn't come crying when he messes up.

" oh come on Knuckle-head" Sonic said " it's just water". Suddenly a female pink Echindna came over, she was the school's head cheer leader, she hooked her arm around his while giving Sonia a dirty look.

" Come on Knuckie-babe" she said

" alright Julie-Su" Knuckles rolled his eyes as the two walked away. Sonia knew Knuckles was taken but did Julie-Su have to be so snobby about it?. Sonic put his hand on her shoulder

" gonna be ok sis?" he asked.

" Yeah I'm over it" she lied.

...

Silver was able to make it over to his friends, he had chosen chicken nuggets for his lunch, he went over to his regular table with his friends. Manic told Silver about Sonia dumping water on Knuckles, Sonic then told them about Silver victory in gym.

Silver was glad to have such friends, it helped him forget things and let him be himself.

* * *

Just to let you know I do not like Julie-Su. I don't like her character at all.

And yes Sonia and Manic are in this yay!


	5. Punishment

Silver and his friends had Study hall together, they would help each other as much as they can with the home work.

Silver was able to finish half of his homework, the other half he hasn't received yet and he'll do it at home...Maybe, if Robert doesn't pile to many chores on him.

...

The school day ended with Silver packing up in history, He was met by Peter and John coming in the class room.

" Silver were gong to hang out a bit" Peter said

" we'll be back by 5:30, tell dad ok" John said shoving Silver down and the two exit. Silver groaned as he got back up and continued to pack up his bag.

...

A lucky break for Silver. Mostly he'll have to race his Step-brothers home, when they get home first, they'll lied to to their father saying that Silver ruined their day and Silver will have to work until midnight as punishment.

This time he took a detour into town, he liked walking in the town, it was music to his ears until his ears picked up on a man harassing a young girl.

" unhand me at one" the girl said, she was about Silver's age, her tail flicked with annoyance as the predator kept harassing her.

" aw be a good kitty" he said. The girl was a cat, a purple cat, Silver though about walking away but remembering how weak he was when Scourge was harassing Amy he deiced to step in and he can use his powers since his brother won't see him.

The predator felt a pebble hit him in the head, looking in the direction Silver stood, a few more rocks floated by his side.

" let her go" he calmly said as another rock zoomed hitting the pedatorr in the knee. The man gave up and let the girl go and ran off.

Silver dropped the rocks, the girl was about to walk away.

" please don't go" he said. The girl stopped

" sorry, I'm grateful you came to my aid but I must go" she said " maybe we'll meet again" she took off leaving Silver confused.

...

Silver got home around 4:00. that gave him enough time to start on his other home work, after taking one step he heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive way.

"uh..oh no" he said, he knew it was Robert's car, quickly Silver ran up to his room to dump his back pack before Robert could step in.

" Silver!" he heard his step-father call for him. Silver gulped as he carefully walked down the stairs.

" yes?" the hedgehog asked. Robert wasn't in a good mood. he watched the young hedgehog, finding something to blame him.

" uh...Peter and John said they'll be home at 5:30" Silver spoke.

" Did I give you permission to speak?" the step-father asked. Silver gulped.

" no sir" Silver said. Robert looked over at the phone and noticed it blinking, their was a new message on the phone. The hedgehog threw his briefcase at Silver as he went over to the phone to listen to the message.

"_Hello this is Lucy-Lu calling about Silver being dunked in the toilet by Peter and John, I don't know what led to that but please speak with your boys, bye and have a nice day._

the message ended, Robert pressed the button deleting it, he turn to Silver.

" so what did you do this time?" he asked. Silver hesitated, Robert taped his hand along the phone table " I said, what did you do?" he asked again only growling at the end. Silver gulped.

" it was gym and...I won dodge ball" Silver told him. Robert tapped the table, what was he going to do.

" What am I gonna do with you?" he asked " I tell you one thing and you can't even do that". he looked up at the ceiling " you know your chores right?"

" yes?" Silver asked.

" Do them..Twice" he said " argue and I'll make you do them 3 times". Silver lowered his head in defeat

" yes sir" he said heading over to the closet, silver knew it was going to take all evening to do his chores, twice!, he'll never get his home work done.

* * *

I think every one knows who the purple cat was. her identity will be reveled in the next chapter


	6. The Invitation

hey every one. sorry about the wait. my job has been sucking up most of my energy so I'm wicked tired after working.

And I'm very well aware that Sonic and his siblings are triplets but I just didn't know how one would describe the other so I used the word twin...if any one knows the correct way on how one would refer a sibling that's part of a triplet set let me know

* * *

Silver had just finish cleaning the entry way of the house the second time when his brother came home, of course they never wipe their feet and treded mud in. Silver groan seeing the muddy foot prints.

" Hey wheres dad?" John asked. Silver pointed behind him

" In his office" he said. John then shoved Silver out of the way, making him fall on his cleaning bucket, dirty water spilled on the floor. The boys laughed at Silver's mess before finding Robert.

...

" Dad" John burst into the office, Robert looked up from his desk

" how many times must I tell you two" he started but was interrupted

" Turn on the TV, go to channel 12" Peter said. Robert grabbed the remote from his desk and clicked on the TV. he put in the numbers to the channel. on the TV a new reported displayed , she was a raccoon.

" Evening every one" she reported " I'm here with the royal Sol family, they just returned from there trip to Soleanna" the TV then displayed two adult cats. the male was a dark purple , his queen was a white female, the couple were waving, next to the king was his daughter.

Silver who just happened to be cleaning by the office took a quick peek at the TV, he recognized the girl next to the king, it was the same girl he rescued from the pedophile. The TV then took view of a live announcement of the king.

"my fellow people" he spoke, his voice was deep but also gentle " I would like to host a ball in honor of our return, the date will be next Friday, all is invited" he said.

" Hear that dad" John said. Robbert smirked

" Yes , an invitation by the king himself" he said. Silver was eavesdropping, something he would never dare do but he was curious about the ball.

" What about Silver?" Peter and Robert both looked at the brown hedgehog with a glaring look, they hope he wasn't suggesting they let **him** come along. John grab his brother by his shirt

" Dude you better not be thinking..."

" John let him go" Robbert said " and to answer you question Peter, Silver is not coming".

Silver gulped after hearing what his step father said, carefully he tried to back away but ended up tripping over the vacuum, he landed on his backside making the vacuum hose hitting the floor.

The crash alerted the boys, John opened the office door glaring down at his step brother

"What the hell Silver!" he yelled " were you spying on us".

Silver had to think fast, anything he said would give him away. Silver held up the vacuum hose

" No..I was getting the vacuum out and I fell" he said. John didn't believe it, Peter came out he also glared at the hedgehog on the floor.

" you such a little lair" John tackled him. Silver struggled from his brother's wrestling grip

" JOHN LET ME GO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Silver screamed. Both hedgehogs got a hold of him and brought him into the office, the tossed them in front of Robbert's desk.

"So you like to spy huh" Robbert lean back in his chair " Silver what am I gonna do with you"

" Robbert I.."

"SHUT UP!" the older hedgehog roared. all three quickly went silent.

" It doesn't matter, after all" he look from side to side " you wouldn't be going any way". Silver dropped his head. Bingo! He knew if Silver didn't spy on them he wouldn't of done that.

" Let this be a lesson from spying Silver, now get out you still have your chores" Silver got up and carefully exit the office.

" Dad are you let him off?" Peter asked. Robert had his arms on his desk, his fingers were touching the tips of the others.

"Of course not!" he said he looked up at his sons " you know what to do" he smirked. John and Peter knew what he meant.

...

For the rest of the evening the two boys would mess us what ever Silver just cleaned. Silver still had to do everything twice and now he had to do them a third time, he wasn't done until 1 in the morning. tried he dragged him self up to his room. he flopped himself on the old beat up bed, on his night stand he looked at his clock and then at the picture of his mother. It was a picture of her and him when he was only 4. She look almost like him except she didn't have 3 extra quill sticking out of her head and no black out lines around her eyes, her fur was whiter then his. and her eyes were blue.

" Mom" he mumbled he reached out to the pic, a tear fell from his eye " why did you leave me" he then drifted off to sleep...forgetting the fact he had to finish his homework!.

* * *

Well...considered this the...Invitation part in this Cinderella story...Review please


	7. LucyLu's memmories

" Ah..Silver!" Amy screamed. Silver had passed out in the hall of the school. Amy was on her knees trying to wake him.

" Silver get up" she cried. just a few doors down Lucy-Lu heard the pink hedgehog scream and was out the door, she spotted the two, her hand covered her mouth, she was shock to find Silver on the floor. She ran over to them scooping him in her arms.

" Get to class Amy" she said " I'll take him to the nurses" she glared at the other students who were whispering among them selves

"ALL OF YOU GET TO YOUR CLASSES!" she barked. the students went silent and quickly ran to their classes.

..

Lucly-Lu sat by his side and the hedgehog slept on the nurse couch. She had a gut feeling that her phone call from yesterday must of backfired, oh how she hated to see Silver like this.

...(flashback)...

_Lucy-Lu was with Silver and his mother, they were at the park enjoying a nice day, just two friends_

_" Lucy' the white Hedgehog spoke to her friend. the Echidna turn to her. Silver was just a happy 2 year old, he was in the sand box scooping the sand in his hands and watched it slip in between his fingers._

_" yes" Lucy-Lu answered. the hedgehog looked over at her son then back at the Echidna_

_" something happens to me, will you take Silver and care for him" she asked. Lucy-Lu smirked  
_

_" of course I will, after all I am his godmother right?" she asked. the hedgehog smiled_

_" of course you are" she said. the two laughed at their amusement._

_years latter Lucy met Robert and his sons. She had a strange feeling about the hedgehog but didn't want to upset her friend, She also noticed a change in Silver, no longer the happy boy she knew, instead he was quiet. She worried about him, she hope his mother would noticed the change in him as well._

_And then the day happen when her friend died. she was at the funeral, All the guest were talking with Robert and his sons but where was Silver. She found the 7 year old sitting on a folded chair looking down at the ground. the boy was trying real hard not to cry. She approached him._

_" Silver honny" she knelled to his level " you may not remember but I'm a friend of your mother". Silver wiped away the tears falling from his eyes. Lucy-Lu put her hand on his shoulder ' oh it's ok you have every right to cry" she took the young hedgehog into a hug " if you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be here". Sliver understanding she was not going to harm him clung on to her he was going to let it all out but was stopped. Lucy-Lu felt her shoulder being tapped, turning around Robbert was standing before her he look at her then at Silver_

_" come on Silver" he said. at that time his voice was soft and was sad. Silver let go of the Echidna and slid off the chair, Robert put his hand around his shoulder and directed him to the car. Lucy-Lu was confused by the adult hedgehog's action, hopefully she's be able to have Silver in her custody._

_Week latter she was denied of the custody. Robbert told her that his wife didn't make any will and she had no real proof that she was the godmother. And he said something extreamly rude to her._

_" besides, why would she trust you with her son, you might abuse him". he said._

...

Lucy-Lu gripped hold of her pencil skirt, those horrible memories. Maybe it was time she had a one on one chat with Silver so call 'step-father'.

* * *

Your all thinking " Does Silver's mother have a name?" to answer that yes she does but I wan to keep it a secret until the chapter where Silver is at the ball.

And to those who have suggested about Robert taking Silver's bracelet..well all I can say is...Keep reading and find out.


	8. the hedgehog, the Echidna and the Soda

_Silver floated on his back endlessly in a blue sky. his body glowed, aqua aura out line his body._

_"Silver" he heard a soft female voice call to him, positioning him self to stand he turn to face the voice. Standing before him was his mother._

_" mom?" he called out. The female white hedgehog nodded. Silver reached out for her._

_" Mom wait" he cried out. The sky scenery turn black as his mother disappeared. Tears fell from the hedgehog's eyes._

_" No..MOM!"._

_...  
_

"Silver". He heard his name being called. Silver's eyes slowly opened. By his side were his friends Amy and Sonic and Lucy-Lu

" dude you slept through 3 classes" Sonic updated him. Silver bolted up

" Oh no' he cried.

' Don't worry" Lucy spoke " it's all right" she looked at the clock " you kids better get to lunch before it ends".

Silver nodded got up from the bed and together with his friends exit the nurses office to join Sonia and Manic.

...

" Man Silver, three classes" Manic said while popping a tatter-tot in his mouth.

" I know..embarrassing isn't it" Silver said, of course he didn't tell them about seeing his mother in his dream...or was is a vision?. Suddenly Manic elbowed his sister.

" hey Sis look who's here" he pointed, Standing at the vending machine was Knuckles and he was getting frustrated because he wasn't getting his drink. Seeing him made her blush. Sonic glared at Manic then turn to his sister.

" ignore him Sis" he said. Sonia wasn't paying any attention and was digging in her purse to get a dollar and some change. with money in hand she got up and walked over to the vending machine that Knuckles was at.

"uh...she tried to speak. Knuckles turn to her, he was grumpy, he was getting read to yell at her but stopped, yelling wouldn't solve anything.

" yeah what is it?" he barked. Sonia swallowed her breath before speaking.

" I...I can..Help..You?" she lifted up her dollar. Knuckles backed up from the machine and the magenta colored hedgehog slipped in the dollar and the change.

"so..what was it you wanted?" she asked. Knuckles pointed at the grape soda that was on display. Sonia pushed in the code and the soda came up and in the slot. she pulled the soda out and handed it to the Echidna

" here" she said " it's on me".

"Knuckie-baby their you are!" a voice called making her freeze, the two turn facing Julie-Su, she did not like what was going on. She approached them and snatched the soda out of the hedgehog's hand.

" Knuckie-baby don't be drinking anything she got her nasty hands over" she put herself in between them making Knuckles facing her. Sonia put her hands on her hips, she wanted to make a come-back but didn't insted she closed her eyes and sighed. Julie-su faced her, with the grape soda in hand she shook up the can.

"hey Sonia" she spoke, the hedgehog looked up, clicked the soda open The hedgehog was hit with the sticky liquid, Making her shriek.

" you said it was on you" The pink Echidna said, Sonic, Amy, Manic and silver head Sonia scream.

Soda dripping from her face and on her cloths she ran out of the caffiteria trying not to cry.

" Sonia" Amy ran after her. Julie-Su was trying hard not to laugh while Knuckles was trying to process what was going on.

According to her she said he can only trust her, every one else was the enemy. He felt his arm being hook with The pink Echidna and she lead him to the table with the popular basket ball players and cheerleaders along with John and Peter. Knuckles looked back at the puddle of soda. Something says he's been lied to.

* * *

Wait Knuckles don't hurt yourself!. Poor Sonia.

originally their was going to be a different chapter but...I was revealing things to early so...Stay tune!


	9. Amy and Sonia Vs Juliesu

Amy found Sonia in the girl's bathroom, she stayed with Sonic's sister until the lunch bell rang. Luckily the two have gym so Amy led Sonia to the girl's locker room where the magenta hedgehog got out of her sticky cloths and jumped in the shower while Amy took the cloths to the home Ech class room to get them washed.

she returned to find Julie-su facing Sonia. Sonia was already in her P.E clothing. The echinda had her arms folded across her chest.

" you though you had a chance with Knuckles didn't you?" she said. Sonia folded her arms as well

" I was only helping him, beside I didn't see you offering to help him out". she said. Julie-Su tried to hold in her temper.

" oh really?" she asked. Amy stuck herself in between the two not wanting them to fight.

" enough were gonna be late" the pink hedgehog spoke.

" oh look if it's Sonic's little stalker" the echidna joked. " Amy is it?, your only good for a laugh, do you really think Sonic would go for a little stalker like you?". Amy didn't want to cry not in front of Julie-su. Sonia hugged her friend in defense

" Julie-Su enough!" she said. The pink echidna walked out still laughing to her self. Sonic looked down at the hedgehog before her.

" don't listen to her, your not a stalker, I know my brother and you are one of his best friends" she said. Amy cheered up wiping some tears away. Sonia smiled

" come on let's go cream her in class". she said, The pink hedgehog nodded and the two friends departed into the gym.

* * *

Ok it's official...Julie-su can be a bitch!. don't worry she'll get what coming to her...In later Chapters!


	10. The night of, well you know!

The school day ended, Silver packed up his bag and prepared him self for the trip home, he would have to race Peter and John but it didn't matter, they were home first and they made up a lie that got him in trouble.

Silver finished his chore early, in fact Robbert didn't bother to punish him. He looked at the chandelier on his wall. The day was Friday. Of course! next week is the ball, the ball he wouldn't be able to attend.

Saturday and Sunday involved Silver having to carry bought items his step brothers got, they got got new body wash, body spray and deodorant.

Robert took the boys out to get tuxedo's for the party, they left Silver at home, enough time for him to catch up on his home work but had to clean out the bathrooms.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday were normal, School, chores and watched his step brothers getting use to the fit of the Tuxedos and learning how to tie a Tie.

Thursday, Silver grew a little more depress he wasn't going and Friday was the big night.

" John come on were gonna be late!" Peter called down the hall. Silver was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. John entered the entry way fiddling with his tie. Peter rolled his head, he approached his brother and fixed the tie. Robert came out of hid office, he had the car keys in his hand.

" Silver!" he called. Silver poked his head out off the kitchen and approached the three.

" yes?" he asked.

" you know what you doing right?" he asked. Silver nodded.

" good. Now get back in the kitchen" He barked. Silver went back in. The three exit the house and got in the car. The car slowly pulled out of the drive way. After the car was gone, a head popped out of the bushes. It was Lucy-Lu. She pulled out her walkies-talkie

" Godmother to Pumpkins. Repeat Godmother to Pumpkins" she called saying her code name.

out side the back door were Sonic and Amy, code names Pumpkins.

" Pumpkins read loud and clear" Sonic spoke. he looked in the window above their heads. he watched Silver continue to clean the dishes " target in sight". Lucy-Lu nodded.

" They have left. Operation Cinderella is a go" she said.

Lucy-Lu, Sonic and Amy all knew Robert was gonna make Silver stay home. The three had form a plan to get Silver to the ball, no matter what.

* * *

well...here we go!...Stay tune to see how this all works!


	11. Every one knows theses magic words!

With the help of his Psychic power Silver just put the last stack of dishes in the cabinet.

He did find a positive in this whole situation, with his step-father and step-brothers gone for the night he was free to his powers and get the chores done quicker. He had a mental image of a broom stick with it's own arms and he was commanding it to clean.

His though were interrupted by the sound of the back door being knocked. Quickly Silver's hands got rid of it's glow and he approached the door. Opening it he was suprised to find Sonic and Amy.

" what are you two doing here?" the grey hedgehog asked " I though you be at the Sol's palace"

" are you nuts" Amy said. Behind the two Lucy-Lu appeared, she had a sly grin on her face.

" they insisted you go with them" she said. Silver stood aside and the three entered the house. Silver appreciated what his friends were doing but deep down it wasn't going to work.

" Thanks but I can't' he said.

" why not?" Amy asked " as the King recalled Every one was invited and that includes you silly".

" I know but" Silver was trying to find and excuse to not go, honestly if he showed up Robert would spot him and his friends might end up paying the price, he didn't want to risk that. Lucy-Lu turn to Sonic.

" Sonic go get the suite" she instructed. Sonic nodded and was out the kitchen in a quick flash.

" Bibidi Babidi boo isn't going to get me..." Silver was interrupted by Sonics return and sucked the grey hedgehog into a small tornado, one the blue hero was finished Silver looked down to find him self wearing a white tux with a aqua tie around his neck.

" you were saying about 'bibidi babidi boo' not working?" The purple Echidna joked. Silver was still stun to find the Tux fitting him just perfectly but how. Out of the kitchen the three moved over to the bathroom for silver to get a better look. He spotted a new problem.

' uh guys" he pointed at the three quills sticking out on his head " how are we gonna hide this?" Amy digging into her purse pulled out a comb and some hair ties.

" sit down Silver" she instructed. Silver taking a seat on the toilet while Amy stood behind him and proceed to comb back his three quills.

Lucy-Lu went to the cabinet above the sink to look for any hair gel that might hold in place. she spotted an almost empty bottle and pulled it out.

" wait don't use that" Silver warned.

" why not it's almost empty" the echidna said.

" I know but that's John's and he doesn't like any one touching his stuff, even Peter doesn't touch it. Trust me if a drop is missing he goes crazy".

Lucy-lu looked at the hair gel and put it back in the cabinet. Sonic looked at the clock.

" no worries" he said " I can run to the quickest pharmacy and get some". And just like that the blue hedgehog was gone. A minuet latter he returned.

" it's not fancy but it'll do and it's yours" he handed the bottle over to Silver, reading the label it said ' strong hold for males'.

Lucy-lu took the bottle and squeazed some of the liquid out and pulled down on Silvers quills. Amy took a hair tie and tied the quills together, she pulled the quills into a braid. It worked! almost, the quills were trying to pulled back up but Any pulled out some bobby pins and it held.

Once Silver was all set Amy kicked him, sonic and Lucy out of the bathroom so she can change into her dress.

while she was changing Sonic had Silver test out the hold by walking and dancing, not to much but just a small dance. so far so good.

Amy came out into the living room, she was wearing a nice yellow strapless dress. complete with a yellow hairband.

Sonic amazed on how she looked tried hard not to blush. Lucy looked at her watch

" hey we better get going" she said " or else the party will be over". All four exit the house, Silver made sure all the doors were locked before then headed to Lucy's car.

Silver still couldn't believe that he was gonna have a good time out with his freinds...at the Sol Castle.

* * *

Yeah..can you spot the references?


	12. Party Drama

The 4 arrived 10 minuets before 10. Sonic and Amy tired to convince Silver to blend in with the crowd but the nervous hedgehog insisted he stay out. He started to worry that Robert would spot him but Sonic told him that his step father wouldn't recognize him.

not far from the dace floor a live band was playing. Sonic's brother and sister were part of it and their was a stand in guitarist. he was only their until Sonic came back. Once taking his place Sonic Underground begun to play.

Suddenly a shriek was herd making the band stop. Storming out was Knuckles with Julie-Su following him.

" Don't do this to me Knuckie-baby" she cried out. Knuckles had caught her cheating on him with a wolf. the two were making out in the Men's room and Knuckles just happened to be in one of the stalls hearing the commotion.

...

_" Don't worry" Julie-Su said said she and the wolf started to make out on the sink " Knuckles is only a gullible idiot who will do what we say" she planted kisses on the wolf's neck " he'll never know". Suddenly the stall door pulled open reviling Knuckles. Julie-Su looked in the mirror then turn around.  
_

_...  
_

" How long were you with that guy?" Knuckles bark, he was angry, angry at her and who knows what else she's kept from him.

" Knuckie-baby it's not what it seems" the Pink Echidna lied " he...I was forced". Knuckles turned from her.

" I can't believe you" he said, a small tear fell from his face " I can't believe you lied to me, were done!' and with that the junior basketball star left the room to get some fresh air and the senior cheerleader captain to scream in frustration. She looked at the crowed.

" WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" she screamed and ran in the opposite direction, into the ladies room.

once every thing settled the band went back to playing. once the song ended Sonic announced he and his sibling are going to take a break before starting back up. Then the royal music Orchestra came in taking over with some classical music.

...

Sonic found sliver over by the refreshments. Sonic grew a sneaky grin and carefully approached the hedgehog.

" what are you doing here?" he asked in a deep voice. Silver froze and turn only to find Sonic trying hard not to chuckle.

" not funny" Silver said. Sonic calmed down then looked to his left then right

" hey have you seen Amy?" he asked. Silver shook his head no, behind sonic a female squirrel approached him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

" Hi Sonic long time no see?" she said. Sonic turned around. It was Sally Acorn and...She was wearing the same exact dress as Amy, complete with hair band. Sonic knew this wasn't gong to go well, Sally and Amy were rivals and the Squirrel was very mean to the pink hedgehog, she went as far as saying she was Sonic's fiance.

" oh..hey Sally" Sonic tried to be nice " what are you doing here?" Sally looked to her sides, once she spotted the pink hedgehog heading her way she wrapped her arms around the blue hero.

" I've missed you Sonic-ku!" she confessed " and as a princess myself I always attended these things". Now Amy has spotted Sonic and Sally, She felt like she was punched. Sally was here and all over Sonic and wearing the same dress as her. She calmly walked over to the three.

" hey guys" Amy approached, Sally glared at her.

" oh" she started to get snobby " isn't pass your bed time little rose" she teased " you know these engagements are for adults not for little whiny babies". Sonic now knew what was the squirrel's plan, she was only here to put Amy down. Sonic wouldn't have that. He pulled the princess off of him.

"ok Sally," Sonic went over to Amy's side " If your not going to be nice then I suggest you leave". Sally folded her arms.

" really? she tapped her foot " tell me why your with the crybaby rose?".

" Simple " Sonic said " Amy isn't a cry baby and" he wrapped his arm around the pink hedgehog's waist " the yellow dress is way cuter on her". he pointed out. Sally stomp her foot and stormed away in defeat. Amy was blushing really hard. Sonic called her cute.

" hey Amy you ok?" Sonic asked. The pink hedgehog snapped out and looked up at him.

" Is...Is what you said true?" she asked. Sonic nodded and was met with a death hug. Silver sighed thinking he had enough of the drama deiced to step out for some fresh air.

* * *

oh yeah did I mention I didn't like Sally either?...Good thing Sonic is smart enough to know Sally is a good for nothing bitch.

Sally lovers your not going to like this.

Oh yeah speaking of bitches...Julie-Su just got dumped!


	13. Inside the bracelet's locket

Silver walked out on the balcony, the party was really nice but to crowed and can't really have a conversation. He sighed, suddenly her heard a female sigh right after him. turning to his left he eyes spotted the Princess. Panicking he begun to back up but tripped over a potted plant and fell on his but. Blaze hearing the hedgehog fall turned her head.

Silver looked up at her, she glared at him.

" don't even try" she warned. Silver blinked not understanding what she's talking about. he got up but realized the back of his pants are ruin thanks to the dirt.

" sorry" he said " I thought I was the only one out here". He tried to start a conversation with her but the cat only glared at him.

" I'm not interested" she hissed " i can't believe my father used this ball as a plan to find suitors for me".

"suitors?" Silver asked. The purple princess lean back over the balcony.

" this ball was only a trick in hopes I'll find a suitor to be my future husband". she sighed " He always only my tail about marriage. I'm still young".

Silver now understood why she was cold to him, she assumed he was going to charm her but he knew he couldn't do that, she's a princess and he's...well...A low class boy with a step father and step-brother who boss him around.

" Sorry" He leaned over the balcony " truth is I'm not suppose to be here". Blaze blinked turning to face him, what did he mean by that.

" what do you mean, my father invited every one" she said. Silver turned away

" oh..uh nothing, just thinking out loud" he hedgehog pulled the bracelet out from his sleeve, he opened the locket, in the locket were two pictures, on the let was a dark grey hedgehog with three quills like Silver and had golden eyes like him and the black out lines around his eyes. On the right was his mother holding Silver when he was a baby. He looked up at the stars. Blaze got a good look at the pictures in the locket then looked away.

" sorry for being nosy but" she pointed at the locket, Silver adjusted the pictures.

" my dad Rucio" he pointed to the left pic " he died some time before I was born" he explained then he pointed to his mother " and this is my mother Mirror" a small tear fell down his cheek " she died when I was seven and..." he closed the locket and quickly wiped the tear.

" Sorry,my mother an I were very close". he said. Blaze felt that the hedgehog was hiding something but knew it was rude to pry.

...

Mean while out side sitting on a stone bench Knuckles tore off his flower on his tux and threw it on the ground rubbing his foot on it. Sonia approached the Echidna.

" what?" he asked harshly. Sonia took a breath, she knew Knuckles was upset over Julie-su.

" I...I just figured you might want some one to tak to" she said " but I was wrong".

" No I was wrong" Knuckles said patting the seat next to him indicating for her to sit next to him. Sonia blushed but carefully sat down next to him.

" Sorry for the way i've been treating you and Sonic" he said " High school has changed me and the truth is...I...I missed hanging out with you guys" he confessed " and mostly you".

Sonia was blushing verry hard, Knuckles was blushing as well.

" Knuckles...We all missed you" she confessed.

" I've should of known Julie-Su was no good" Knuckles spoke " she played me like a..a...Fiddle". He got off the bench " when she sprayed soda on you I was starting to see the real her and now.." he sat back down "uhh...I'm such an idiot".

Sonia scooted closer to him she took his hand into hers. Knuckles looked down at her amazed she was still here with him.

The two looked into each others eyes then they got closer their lips bushed against each other until they sealed them together. Knuckles the Echidna and Sonia the hedgehog were sharing their first kiss.

...

In the building Robert was searching for the Princess, he wanted to get her to know his sons in hopes she'll choose one of them to be her husband, he looked out the window, he spotted Blaze but. Who was that?, he never seen him before and he's talking to the princess. Robert was about to go out their and demand the young man to leave when Sonic approached him blocking his view.

" Hey mister H" Sonic said " where are Peter and Jon I can't find them" Sonic lied and pushed the brown hedgehog back into the ball room.

Sonic looked back at Silver who was chatting with Blaze, he wiped his forehead, that was a close one.

* * *

So yes...The name of Silver's mom is Mirror.

Rucio I think is Spanish for grey so yeah that's the name of silver's daddy.

And...Knuckles and Sonia are not together.I hope Knuckle was out of character in this chapter.

Next Chapter...Silver leaves the party 0_0...uh oh!


	14. To flee like an Idiot

Silver was having a great time talking with Blaze. They never knew they had much in common. They both like science and find the subject to be very interesting. Silver turn to the garden, he could see a white rose bush.

" wanna see something?" he asked. Blaze looked out at the garden, what was he talking about. Suddenly a white rose plucked it's self out of the bush and was coming right at her. She blinked then turn to Silver, she noticed his glowing hand. Then it hit her, this was the same hedgehog who saved her weeks ago.

" It's you.." she poke but suddenly a bobby pin sprung out of silver's hair, it whizzed passed the cat and hit a potted plant knocking it on the ground. Silver stop his hand realizing what happened. the rose fell to the floor.

Lucy-Lu was searching for silver when she spotted him his tree quills ready to spring up. She desperately went back to get Sonic so he can take him home.

Sonic was keeping Robert from going to silver when he felt the Purple Echidna pull him aside.

" Miss Lu what are you doing?" he asked

" Shh...it's Silver take him home now or else his hair will alert them" she whispered. Sonic getting the hint sped off. Robert approach the Echidna startling her.

" Miss Lu" he bowed to her " I sorry for over hearing you and Sonic but...What was it you said about Silver?".

" I was telling Sonic that he should go see him...Since he's not here..'with his freinds'" she said coldly.

Sonic found silver, the elastic hair tie ripped and the braid was coming undone. Sonic ran over to him

" dude we need to leave?" he pulled Silver's arm.

" what" Silver panicked " what's happening" Sonic held up three fingers to his fore head. Silver knew waht that ment and quickly jumped off the balconly and landed in a bush.

" Wait!" Blaze called out. Silver ran with Sonic close behind, The tux was ripping agaist the branches, Silver jerked his arm to free himself, in doing so his braclet broke off hanging on a branch.

Silver emerge from the bushes, Sonic was waiting and grabing hold he rand taking Silver home. just as his quills flew back up.

* * *

So now you know. The Bracelet is the shoe in this story.

I like the brother's Grimm's version of Cinderlla where it wasn't midnight she had to return home instead she had to be careful and not get caught...Which I find very clever.


	15. Blaze and the Bracelet

Once Silver reached the house he changed out of the tux, now ruin he told sonic to take the tux and hair gel back to his house. Silver ran his hands in his hair having to wash the rest of the gel out fast. He told sonic to go and he'll be into the bathroom Silver ran the tb water and taking hold of the shower nosle he begun to wash his hair.

After getting his quills washed a dried he heard the sound of a car pulling in, knowing it was Robbert and the boys he had to think of something fast.

" Silver" Robert called. Silver came down the stairs with towel on his head. Rober gave him an odd look " what are you doing?" he asked. Silver looked up at the towel

" My hair got caught in the garbage so I had to wash it". Peter and John were cracking up over the mental image of Silver getting his head caught in the trash. Robert sighed.

"I'm to tired to tell you how stupid you are" he passed Silver and went up the stairs, the boys followed not after John took the towel and rolled it up and whipped him on the butt. Silver yelp and John threw the towel back at his face.

...

Back at the Sol Castle Blaze was searching in her garden, the party had ended hours ago and she discovered the bracelet.

" I better hold on to this" she said to herself. She remebered Sonic getting Siver to leave " maybe Sonic knows that hedgehog?"

* * *

Silver has not notice the bracelet is missing yet. And it appears Blaze knows Sonic.


	16. Looking on a diffrent side

Sonic, Sonia and Manic arrived at their house exhausted.

Sonic gave out a big yawn, running Silver home then going back to help pack up the music instruments is enough to take a hedgehog out.

" so how was the ball kids" a older female voice called from the living room. A purple hedgehog with long waist length hair steped out to greet her children.

" it was ok" Manic answered. behind them a male hedgehog entered the house dressed in police uniform. he dropped his key by the phone.

" hey guys" he said.

" Hi dad" Sonic greeted " how was the shift?". The male Hedgehog walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

" Not to bad Sonic" he said. His wife went and sat next to him. " well 2 of our officers are being transfers over to G.U.N...Some one you may know Sonic"

Sonic tried to remember who his dad was talking about then it came to him " oh you mean Shadow and Rouge?" he asked. The older hedgehog nodded

" yeah them.. I wished them good luck". He lean back into the sofa

" That good Jules" she said. Her husband wrapped his arm around her waist " too bad I couldn't go with you guys at the Castel" he said " you Mother was quiet a dancing queen at your age"

" oh Jules stop it" his wife chuckled.

" what Aleena it's the truth" he puled her closer to him kissing her. Aleena was giggling like a little girl being tickled. Sonia, Sonic and Manic didn't know to laugh or be embarrassed by their parents showing of affection.

" well I'm going to bed" Sonia said.

" ok night sweety" Aleena said.

" Yeah were going to bed as well" Sonic told his parents Manic followed his brother up the stairs.

" We should all go to bed" Aleena suggested. she got out of his arms and followed her children up the stairs. Jules rubbed the back of his head. it was difficult for him to have some time with Aleena with the kids and his job but it was better then nothing. getting off the couch he decided to join his wife.

...

" AHHH WHERE IS IT!" Peter woke up to the sound of Silver panicking. The brown hedgehog groan ans he turned over in his bed puling the covers over his head.

why was Silver making so much noise in the morning, he knew if Silver didn't cut it out his dad would be in a bad mood. Luckily his father was a heavy sleeper and so was his brother. Peter got out of his bed. and exit the room.

He was gong to tell Silver to quiet down or else. He climb up the extra stairs that lead to Silver's room. Inches from the door he was ready to pound it telling Silver to quiet down but stopped when he heard the faint sound of crying.

Was...Silver crying?, Peter not missing the opportunity pressed his ear to the door.

...

in the room Silver sat curled up against his bed, he looked up at the picture of his mother.

" I'm...Sorry mom" he wiped the tear from his eyes " I didn't mean to lose the locket".

...

Peter backed away, locket? what was he talking about?, now that he though about it he remembered Silver constantly checking his wrist..Wait is that what it was?. Peter not wanting to hear anymore deiced to go back to his room.

...

Peter curled up in his bed. well not his bed, in fact nothing about this room was his except the clothes and the computer and the TV with the gaming system hooked up. The room was originality's Silvers.

After Mirror's death Peter though he and Silver were going to be room mates but it turns out Robbert was kicking Silver out, giving him little time to pack up his things.

Silver was lucky enough to grab the photo of his mother for his toys, clothes and bed sheets were taken to be sold.

...

_" Where's Silver's bed going to be dad?" 9 Year old Peter asked. The hedgehog looked down at his son._

_" Why Silver's getting a new room" he said " beside you'll have your own room with your own rules, "he spoke kindly to his youngest son._

Peter looked at the walls and all around the room. Ever since he moved into the room he felt...Guilty, he felt like he wasn't suppose to be in here.

Peter was to young and distracted by the fact he would have his own room to see what his father really done. In fact He started to wonder why his father treated Silver like that, Mirror never mistreated him or John.

...

_7 year old Peter was crying over a scraped knee. John being 9 laughed in his face while Silver was only 5 and was playing in the sand box. His step-brothers automatically told him not to play with them and was left alone. Mirror hearing Peter's cry rushed over to him._

_" what happen?" she asked. Peter stop crying for he was afriad of his stepmother. He was afraid she'll turn into the wicked step-mothers from the fairy tales. Mirror noticed the scrape knee._

_" oh your knee" she took hold of Peter's hand " come with me Peter" and lend him over to the park bench. She had him sit down while she dug into bag for the first aid kit. she pulled out some band aids and first aid spray ( _the stuff that stings like hell..If theirs a proper name for it). _ Peter watched as she quickly went to work, she sprayed the knee making the young hedgehog whimper then she placed the band-aid over the cut._

_" there all set" she stepped back and the little hedgehog got off the bench._

_"T...Thanks..M..Mirror" Peter said. Mirror watched the young hedgehog tremble before her._

_" something wrong?" she asked. Peter looked up to her._

_" Why did you help me?" he asked. Mirror didn't know how to react to didn't understand why Her step-son was like this._

_" what do you mean why?" she asked " I don't understand". Peter balled up his hand._

_" I'm not Silver, I'm not your real son" Peter confessed " why are you pretending to be nice to some one who isn't your child". Mirror now understood where this was going. she sat down on the bench and indicated for the young hedgehog to sit next to he sat back down on the bench.  
_

_" I see what you mean" she said " I can understand your still scared of the new changes in life but I don't blame you. and why I helped you is well your part of my family .Family members should help each other right"._

_Peter looked at his feet touching each other he could understand half of what his step-mother was saying._

_"I understand you won't accept me as your mother and it's all right. I still have lots to learn about you and you brother but I hope we can all get along"._

_Peter felt bad about what he said to Mirror, he didn't know how to apologize to her, suddenly he felt Mirror take him into her arms.._

_" M..Mirror" Peter started to asked but was cut off._

_" it's alright" she said " I'm just giving you a hug, you look like you need one"._

_Peter sat their letting her hug him. He never received a hug before, not like this. When he and John were real young him being 3 and john 5 their own mother never hugged them, not even when he needed one._

_Then one day his mother disappeared, she just left, not even saying goodby. Then it turned out she killed herself._

_no one was there to comfort him, not even John or Robert. But in Mirror's arms receiving that hug he felt...at peace, happy, safe._

_..._

_All of that changed when Mirror died. Peter watched his young stepbrother all by himself not crying, why?. Then he saw Lucy-Lu approach and spoke with him. He could see Silver was trying real strong to hold in the tears but before he could let them out Robert called to him._

_Everything changed..._

...

Peter looked at the clock next to his bed stand, it read 6:28AM. Today was Sunday so Silver got some time this morning to get breakfast made since every one slept in late.

Yawning Peter deiced to go back to bed.

* * *

So a little insight to Peter and John's past...turns out their own mother committed suicide...don't know why?.

Is..Peter starting to see the truth? or is he just really, really tired?


	17. Suspicions

Silver begun to clean up after his step-father and step-brother's meal. dumping the dirty dishes into nice warm soapy water he took the sponge fro the dish rack and soaked it.

Robert didn't leave the table..Yet. He was reading the newspaper then he would keep checking Silver, something was bugging him, the way Silver stood his back turn, it..Seemed, very familiar but where.

" Silver!" Robert called making the hedgehog drop the dish, lucky it landed in the sink and the water slowed it's impact.

"Y..Yes" he squeaked.

" Stand where you are" Robert instructed. Silver didn't move, the hedgehog had no idea what his step-father was gong to do. Robert watched his step-son, then he remembered the mysterious hedgehog that was with the princess. Robert shook his head. No, it couldn't.

" Get back to work" he barked. He got up from the table " then your chores". He left the kitchen.

Silver felt very awkward with Robert watching his every move, it was uncomfortable and scary. Robert never watched him do the chores and Silver had a feeling he was up to something. Suddenly the phone rang. Robert growled and went to answer it.

" Hello?" he answered

" oh..." Sonic's voice responded " ..May I speak to Silver?" he asked. Robert looked from the young grey hedgehog and back to the phone.

" just a second" Robert turn to Silver.

" Hey Silver phone call" he yelled. Silver put down his tool and walked over to the phone.

" you have 3 minuet" Robert growled and shoved the receiver into the hedgehog and walked away, but stuck around behind one of the entry ways.

"hello " Silver spoke.

" Hey Silver" Sonic spoke. true this was awkward for the both of them. For Silver if any of his friends called or Lucy-Lu would call Robert would hang up and walk away.

" So Silver how was the Pr..."

" Sonic!" Silver said in a hush voice " sorry but I have a bad feeling I better go..see you at school"

" ok." Sonic replied, and the two hung up. Robert balled up his hand, Silver's onto him but how?. Silver went back to his chore and was surprised Robert stop hovering over him.

...

Robert was in his office tapping his hand along the desk. He need proof any to prove his suspicions but how?, the phone was a fail.

"Kid is too good" he mumbled. then again maybe it was just some other hedgehog from last night. Robert lean backed in his chair if only he was able to keep an eye on him at school...

That's it. He remembered Lucy-Lu call for a conference, he picked up the phone.

...

Lucy-Lu was taking a break from grading papers and was just out of the shower when the phone rang. she wrapped her dread locks in one and with a towel and grabbed the portable receiver with the other.

" Hello" she answered.

" Lucy-Lu so nice to hear from you" Robert pretended to be nice to the echidna. Lucy dropped her towel and her dreads fell half soak and the hair on her hair out of place.

" why hello Robert" She said with a fake smile.

" I'm calling about that meeting and do you think tomorrow will be good" he asked.

" uh...Yeah...We can talk during the lunch hour" Lucy said.

" Good...see you tomorrow". He hanged up. Lucy-Lu was a little surprised at the hedgehog's tone but hoped she can talk some sense into that guy.

Robert grinned. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

hey look at that. a chapter with very few spelling error...Maybe.

Robert is suspicious of Silver. Uh-oh!


	18. Lucy-Lu Vs Robert

**Monday 11:45** **AM.**

Robert waited by the front office of the school. he tapped his foot then looked down at his watch.

Ths was the first time he was inside the school. the halls were silent until the bell rang. Then halls filled up with kids, he was surprised none of the kids were talking about the Ball from the castle. he could hear conversations about male students talking about certain girls. Others were talking about Knuckles big Break up with Julie-Su.

Robert felt a tap on his shoulder. turning around was the Echidna Lucy-Lu.

" shall we" she directed him down the hall. Lucy-Lu lead Robert to the conference room. Once the door was closed she walked over to the small round table and placed a folder down.

" Please take a seat" she said. Robert playing along took his seat. She knew he couldn't stand her, and same goes with her. Taking a small stack of papers out of the folder she neatly straitened them out.

" Let's start with your son's" she cleared her throat.

" fine" Robert rolled his eyes. Lucy could clearly see he wasn't interested in what she has to say.

_Somethings up_ her mind spoke _ he must be after something, why else would he show up to meet with me...I must behave or else._

Lucy-Lu puled out one paper " your eldest son, John seem to fail at returning in his home work" she started.

"maybe your home work is not worth his time" Robert rudely told her

"_ or your don't give a damn you ass!"_ she mumbled.

" what was that?" he asked glaring at her.

" Nothing" she quickly defended. she put the report about John to the side and moved on to Peter " Peter seems to improve his grades" she filliped up the sheet " in fact he getting C's and B's..."

" Of course" Robert interrupted " he's got his father's brain".

"_And John gets your ass like attitude fro you"_ she mumbled again.

' Miss Lu do you have something to say to me?" the hedgehog asked getting irritated with the echidna's little game.

" No" Lucy put the reports aside " Now let Talk about Silver " . As soon as she said Silver's name Robert got up from the table.

" Excuse me" Lucy got up " where do you think your going?" she asked.

" I came to hear your crappy lies about my sons so now I don't need to be here"

" Lies?...LIES!" Lucy-lu put hr hands on her hips " Look Robert I'm stating the truth, Now Silver is considered part of your family and **you **as the** 'father'** Silver is part of your responsibility".

" oh?" Robert asked. Before the Female Echidna could blink she felt Robert go behind her and pinned her down on the table. forcing one of her hands behind her back and the other on the table.

" Mister Hedgehog you unhand me at once" Lucy-Lu demanded. Robert move her arm and had both pinned behind her back while his free hand pushed her head against the table.

" No you listen to me you damn bitch" he got real close to her " You've been poking your nose way to far into other peoples business, I suggest you stop interfering or..." he looked up at the door making sure no one was going to come in, then he went back to the Echidna " Well lets just say Silver will take the blame". releasing pressure off of her he tossed her against the floor.

" We'll be in touch again miss Lu" he reached for the door nob " Oh and don't bother calling the cops, no one isn't going to believe you" he left.

Lucy-Lu got off the floor. She rubbed her cheek from the impact off the floor. not too big of a bruise but now she was angry that Robert threaten her if she continued to protect the son of her best friend...and worst, in the past each time she would report to the cops about hi he'll tell the cops lies and get off the hook. Now the cops will ignore her. and it hurt her for them to do that.

...

In the halls Robert spotted Silver waiting at the cafeteria entrance with Sonic and Amy, carefully he hid himself but proceed to spy on them. Then Manic came over to the group. He snuck up behind Silver and pushed his three quills down to give him a Noogey.

Robert was shocked to see what Silver looked like with the quills down...And he now was able to put the pieces together. He clenched his fist

_But how? and..._ Silently he turn and left the building. He now knew who was at the party and knew who confront when the Hedgehog get's home.

* * *

Uh Oh...Stay tune to know what will happen.


	19. The Bracelet has been found

Sonic, Amy, Manic and Sonia were outside the castle gates looking around the grounds. Silver had told them about his lose bracelet and asked the to go look for it, Silver couldn't join them for Robert made it clear he was home right after school. Knuckles was also with them. Ever since his break up with Julie-Su he made mends with Sonic and now he has started a new relationship with Sonia.

" Does any one know what this thing looks like?" Knuckles ask after searching a bush.

" just looks for a small chain with a locket" Sonic said jumping out of a tree. Suddenly a well dressed cheetah approached the gates

" Halt!" he called out " what are you doing here with out permission?" he snarled. Sonic approached the cheetah.

" sorry sir were just looking for a lost item my friend lost at the party" Sonic explained. The cheetah looked at the hedgehog then at his group of freinds.

" Leave at once" he said. Sonic was about to argue when Blaze showed up.

" what's going on?" she asked. the cheetah turn his head, once realising who was there he droped to his knees.

" your highness" he choked "..I...I was telling them to leave..." he said.

" it's alright" Baze spoke " infact I would like to have a word with them". she walked over to the gate and lifted up the lid to the code pad, entering the code the gates opened up. instead of Sonic stepng in she steped out.

" P...Princess you mustn't go out" the cheetah gaurd said

" it's alright, back to your duty" she ordered. The cheetah obayed and went back to his potison of his shift.

Blaze turn to Sonic " I know what your here for " she dug into her purple pocket and puled out a small bracelet " I figured you knew the owner of it so here".

Sonic took the bracelet " thanks Blaze" he tucked the item in his gloves.

" No thank you" she said " you save me the troulbe of having to go around asking every one who the bracelet belongs to, you see my Father thinks the guy who was with me at the party was going to be my future husband and wanted me to go out and find him..you know.. Cinderella style."

" I hear you" Sonic told her. Sudenly a brown hedgehog came into scene, the group turn shocked to find out who was there and then they all glared at the new commer. It was Peter.

* * *

Will there be trouble or...Review to find out


	20. Finding out

Warning...Silver is going to endure some violence. Silver lovers I'm sorry

* * *

" What do you want?" Sonic asked coldly to the hedgehog, he quickly made sure Silver's bracelet was out of sight in case Peter saw it. Peter could understand why Silvers friends are acting like this.

" I..." Peter started but Knuckled interrupted him.

" how long were you here?" the echidna asked.

" N..Not too long" the brown hedgehog asked " I wanted to ask Sonic something but I found my answer".

" YOU SPYING ON US?" Knuckles yelled.

" No!" Peter asked " I was going to get a hold of Sonic but he ran off before I could ask him to do a favor".

" Why should I do you a favor?" Sonic asked.

" Look you don't understand" Peter tried to explain but Knuckles grabbed the hedgehog by the collar of his shirt.

" I understand completely" Knuckles barked " You followed us, what ever you heard you better not snitch".

" I'M NOT GOING TO SNITCH!" Peter yelled " if you listen I was going to help you look for Silver's bracelet". Knuckles put him down.

" what do you mean by that" Sonic asked.

" yesterday morning I over heard Silver crying about losing it, I was going to ask you guys to help look for it, but since you found it..." He looked out the corner of his eye " I suggest you keep it in your hands for now".

...

Silver rarely got peace and quiet when walking home from school. most of the time it's race the boys but he decided to take his time since John was out with his friends and Peter...where was Peter?. Shrugging his shoulders he though he was out doing the same. Silver looked up at the trees along the side walk and with his hands he used his powers to juggled a few acorns. It nothing much but he would do that every now n then.

When he got close to the house he stopped his powers ad the acorns drop. In the drive way was Roberts car. Silver started to panic. If he saw his using his powers he'll be in big trouble. Not thinking why he was home early Silver ran to the house opening the door. He quietly closed the door only to be faced to face with Robert.

" ..Hello Robert" he tried to say with a friendly smile, Robert kept glaring down at the young hedgehog.

"...You..." He muttered. Silver didn't understand what was going on, what did he do?. Robert's attitude was starting to scare him.

" ..M...Me?" he pointed at himself " What did I..."

"CUT THE CRAP SILVER!" Robert yelled. the hedgehog started to walk over to him, Silver had no where to go.

" R..Robert" the boy squeaked but the older hedgehog grabbed him by one of his quills.

" Now tell me?" The older hedgehog asked " What did you do the night we were gone to the castle?" he asked. Silver's eyes widen... No He didn't find out did he?. He felt a hard tug against his quill.

" I...I was home here" He tried to lie. Instead of being let go Robert lifted the hedgehog up by the chest fur and slammed him against the wall.

" Wrong boy" he said darkly " I know you went to the castle...After I told you can't go"

"...N...No" Silver squeaked. Robert pushed harder against him. He punched him in the eye.

" Not only you were at the castle but... You were with the princess" Robert threw Silver against the side table where the phone was, Silver's body broke the table and the phone fell.

" See what disobeying me does?" Robert walked over to him " you end up breaking things" He pressed his foot down on Silver's back, Silver cried out in pain, This isn't the first time He hasn't don this, When Silver was alone in his room and using his powers Robert attacked him.

" G..Get off me" Silver cried out. Robert removed his foot and lifted Silver up by the quills again.

" what was that?" he asked. Silver looked into his step father's eyes. The older hedgehog slammed his face into the floor, he did it 3 more times. Silver looked only to be met with a hard punch in the face. The young hedgehog lifted his head up and he rubbed his jaw.

" YOU DO NOT TALK THAT WAY TO ME BOY" Robert yelled and kick him, Laughing as Silver held in the pain. he kicked him hard hoping to break a rib.

" You are pathetic Silver" Robert taunted " you mother must be very disappointed in you". Silver hand started to glow, He aura put Robert's foot to a hold. Robert wondering what was going on felt him self get lifted and hang up upside down. Silver Carefully after being kicked go up and glared at his step-father.

" ...Now Silver you know better to..." Silver didn't say a word and started to slam his step father against the walls of the halls.

" You..." Silver hissed " YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BASTARD" he screamed slamming the hedgehog against the ceiling then the floor. " GO TO HELL!" Silver threw Robert into the kitchen and he hit the lower cabinets, pots and pans fell out hitting the hedgehog knocking him out.

Silver breather hard for blood was running down his cheek and he held his side, it felt like a rib was broken, seeing what he did he backed away scared and ran out of the house.

...

Sonic , his siblings , his friends plus Peter and Blaze all went back to his house where Aleena served them home made snacks. they were in the living room discussing what to do next, Sonia sitting next to Knuckles with his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

" dad's gonna kill you when he find out your dating" Manic mocked.

" Quiet Manic!" Sonia snapped. Blaze didn't know how to act, she had never been in a normal person's house.

" Your...M..Mother is nice" she squeaked.

" Relax Blaze" Amy said " you don't need to impress any one".

" S...Sorry" The cat said.

" So how are we gonna handle this?" Knuckles asked about the bracelet " since were not allowed to go over"

" guys just give it to him at school where it's safer" Peter said " that way..." He was cut off by the knocking on the front door.

" I'll get it" Manic got up and went over to the door. Opening the door his ears dropped. Standing outside was Silver all bruised and bleeding.

" DUDE SILVER!" Manic cried out but before the grey hedgehog could say anything he fainted on the door steps.

" SONIC QUICK!" Manic called. Sonic and the rest approached the door. Peter gasped at the sight.

" Get mom" the green hedgehog pulled up on Silver's body " we got to take him to the hospital".

* * *

Looks like Silver got hold of a can of Whoop ass!...About time Silver stood up for himself.


	21. Peter's confession

Sonic, Amy , Peter and Blaze were alowd in the room Silver was in, it wasn't a pretty sight, Silver's body was wrapped in a cast his arms had wraps, his cheek had a bandage and his eye with an eye Patch. The monitor kept beep in rhythem of his heart.

" WHERE IS HE!" a woman's voice shrieked down the hall " TELL ME WHERE SILVER IS!". Sonic, Amy and Peter could hear Lucy-Lu demanding access.

" I'M HIS GOD MOTHER LET ME IN!" The door nob turned and Lucy-Lu entered. She gasped at the condition Silver was in, mouth open she was also shock to find Peter in the same room.

" W...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU..YOU" She yelled at the brown hedgehog.

" Miss Lu it wasn't him" Sonic defended the hedgehog.

Peter didn't turn he was focused on Silver laying in the bed...

"...Why?" he choked on his words "...He never done anything to deserve this..."

" Now your starting to see the damage you've done to him?" Lucy-Lu asked in a cold tone

" SHUT UP!" Peter barked at her " CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN TO HIM!" tears fell from the hedgehog's eyes " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I REGRET TREATING HIM!" he fell in to the chair, his head held in his hands " ever since his mother died I wanted to comfort him...Like...Like a older brother should do but I didn't" he put his hands down.

" Mirror was the nicest lady I've ever met, she cared for me and John like her own but me, John and dad...We've treated Silver like he was a piece of shit that won't come out of the carpet". he turn back to the hedgehog in the bed. " I was hoping me and Silver could be brothers...I'm sorry little bro".

"Hes telling the truth" Blaze spoke " it sound weird but I'm able to tell if some one is lying" she looked up at the Echidna " Maybe she should hold on to the bracelet"

"..Yeah your right" Sonic took the bracelet out of his glove but before he could hand it over they heard a stir coming from Silver.

"..Where..." The hedgehog mumbled opening his eyes, His vision was blurry but soon started to clear up, on his left was Lucy-Lu, Sonic, Amy at the foot on the bed, Blaze at his right and...Peter!.

"P..Peter..Wh..." Silver was scared.

" hey dude calm down" Sonic said " believe it or not he's on your side". Silver looked up at Peter.

".R...Really?" he asked. Peter was having difficulties with trying to show Silver who he wanted to be, a brother, to prove that he petted his stepbrother head

" yeah..Bro" Peter smiled. The crew were interrupted by screaming from down the hall

" SOME ONE PLEASE HELP MY DAD!" it was John.

* * *

Review please


	22. John

Peter recognized the voice of his older brother, he didn't know what happened.

" look can you excuse me" Peter got up and headed out of the room. Silver understood, he knew Peter would want to know what happened to his father.

" I feel bad for Robert right now" Silver spoke

" What do you mean?" Lucy-Lu asked.

"..I...I was the one who put him in that condition" he admitted.

" Can you explain what lead to that?" Amy asked.

...

In a few minuets Silver was able explain that Robert found out about him going to the party and he beaten him to a pulp. and all that cause Silver to snap and use his power on him thus leading him here to the hospital.

" UNBELIEVABLE!" Lucy-Lu shrieked " of course this does explain why he came to school today...uhg what an..." she didn't finish for their were minors in the room. instead she chuckled " well he got what he deserve".

Peter returned to the room with a sigh of relief. " so how's Robert?" Silver asked.

" He's banged up. John said he found him slammed against the kitchen floor when he got home, he got a few broken bones but nothing to life threatening... of course I do wonder how he got in that situation in the first place?".

Silver feeling guilty raised his hand. This surprised Peter.

" You?" he asked" No way..." silver nodded. Peter was a little shocked but Silver explained to him what happened.

" I see.." he leaned against the wall " I never knew dad would let things get out of hand I mean what was going to gain if Me or John were with the Princess". he turn to Blaze forgetting the fact she was in the room "..Oh no offense your highness".

" none taken" Blaze told him " even if your father tried to force you to be with me".. she lit up her hands creating a flame " well it wouldn't be pretty".

...

John left the room his father was put in to go get something to drink, He came across the room Silver was in and found Silver in one of the hospital beds and not only was Sonic and his friends there but the Princess as well and his brother.

" PETER WHAT THE HELL!" John came in yelling. getting every ones attention, he glared at Silver " THIS IS AL YOUR FAULT YOU NASTY LITTLE..." John was held back by Lucy-Lu, She maybe a woman but She can old back teenagers no problem.

" John stop!" Lucy-Lu commanded. John continued struggling threw back his hand punching his teacher in the face.

" OMG MISS LU!" Amy screamed. John walked over to Silver's bed but Peter blocked him

" Peter out of my way!" John said

" No John" The brown hedgehog said " Leave our brother alone"

"Brother?...BROTHER!" John screamed " He's not our brother".

" Yes he is John" Peter argued " just like ho Mirror accepted us as her own."

" MIRROR IS NOT OUR MOTHER YOU TWIT!" the dark grey hedgehog yelled " IN FACT FORGET IT YOUR NOT MY BROTHER ANY MORE" he left the room. Peter sighed.

" Don't worry guys" he said " I'm fine".

* * *

Review


	23. The real truth and justic

Robert had woken up, John explained Peter's defending Silver which upset the hedgehog.

" Go get him" Robert said " I'll speak with him"

" Speak with who?" Lucy-Lu's voice called from the door entrance. Robert told John to leave him and the purple Echidna alone to speak.

...

Once john was out Lucy-Lu pulled out a chair and sat next to Robert. not to close for she didn't know what he could do to her.

" how could you" she spoke " how could you attack Silver like that"

" He disobeyed me, I had to punish him" Robert croaked

" it was only a party! and he was invited he did nothing wrong" Lucy-Lu told him

" so you admitted he was there, you must of brought him over, should of know it was you damn bitch".

"Robert what's wrong with you?" she asked " When Mirror was alive she said nothing but nice things about you and your sons and ...Is this how you respect her? beating her only son?"

" SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TRAMP!" he yelled, he calmed down " doesn't matter "he fell back into his pillow, " you got nothing to prove, it'll be like old times Lu, you calling the cops and I just send them away. I'll win and you'll lose". he chuckled. Suddenly Sonic's farther Jules came into the room dressed in his officer uniform.

" Robert hedgehog" he asked, he turn to the purple Echidna " Lucy-Lu"

" officer I believe I'm being harassed by this woman" Robert said one of his lies " she keeps going on about how I treat my sons, how I'm a bad father".

Jules took off his hat and brushed back the hair on his head " Robert hedgehog I'm placing you under arrest for child abuse".

"w...What!" both echidna and hedgehog spoke.

" officer their's got to be a mistake" he glared at the Echidna " I've done nothing wrong, besides aren't you getting tired with the Echidna's same lies?".

" it's not a lie" Peter's voice called and entered the room.

" Peter my son" Robert spoke " explain to the officer that this is a whole misunderstanding". Robert knew **his own** son wouldn't disobey him. Peter sighed

" It's not" the brown teen said " I'm sick of you lying dad" Peter clenched his fist " admit you treated Silver like a Cinderella"

" W...WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE..." Robert yelled. but quickly stopped almost forgetting the cop was in the room. Jules was filling out the form.

" well Mr hedgehog you just got yourself time in jail" he tipped his hat " when he's release we'll be here to pick him up. He left the room. Lucy-Lu got up from her seat and headed out the door. her hand on Peters shoulder.

" Come lets go see Silver" she suggested " your father needs all the rest he can get before going to jail" she looked back smirking, finally she got justice. The two exit the room closing the door. Robert saw an empty vase and grabbing hold he threw it at the door shattering to pieces.

* * *

Review...Next Chapter is the last one!


	24. Discovering a new Start

Silver was released out of the Hospital a few days latter, Robert was in longer due to being accused as insaine. While in the house Silver, Sonic, Blaze, Peter and Lucy-Lu decided to look around Robert's office for anything.

" hey look at this" Blaze said pulling a box off a shelf, she blew on it since it was covered with dust. the box's carving seem familiar to them.

" where have I seen this before?" Lucy-Lu asked. Silver looked down at his wrist, he looked at the bracelet, and looked over the locket.

" the designs match my locket" he said. he noticed a button on top of the locket " never noticed that part" he pushed on the button, at the bottom of the locket a small piece of metal slipped out almost forming a key.

" whoa" Peter exclaimed " that cool". Blaze handed Silver the box and with the key in his hand he noticed the keyhole. sticking the key in the box clicked open. and the group looked inside to find a shocking discovery.

...

" Miss Lu what you doing?" Silver asked dropping a box as her teacher covered his eyes with her hands

" it's a surprise kiddo" she said leading him into her house. she carefully lead him up the stairs and to the door of a room. " keep them close" she let him go, Silver obeyed keeping his eyes closed as she opened the room. " ok you can open them". Silver gasped.

In the room was...Everything that belonged to him when he was 7, his old toys up on the selves, the quilt his mother made him laying on the bed, it like his old bed room.

" you like it?" she asked " I had this set up for your arrival". she felt the hedgehog wrap his arms around her waist.

" Thank you" he cried "...Your the best Miss Lu" Lucy could help but wrap her arms around him holding him like a child. she let a tear fall from her eye

_welcome home Silver_

" you may call me Lucy" she told him.

...

_Silver and the rest have discovered a hidden will left by Mirror, It stated that Lucy-Lu was to have custody of Silver, she was angry but also happy to learn that Silver was gong to live with her._

_the rest of the will stated Silver would take custody of the house when he turn 18 but Since he was under age Lucy-Lu got it._

_John Peter were homeless but Silver suggested that he and Lucy be land lord of the house and continued to allow them to live as long they pay rent._

_Peter agreed saying it fair, it took John a few times to convince and he gave in. So the two were able to to afford to live at the house. and the two brothers learn to keep it clean._

_Silver and Peter became fast friends, soon he was part of the gang while John still hanged out with his crowed._

_Blaze decided to transfer over to Silvers school, she wanted to learn the social life and...Well she didn't want to say anything but words have already spread about her and Silver being a couple._

_Amy finally got her wish and now Sonic was her boyfriend, Sonic at first wasn't sure at first but he knew she was the one for him._

_Sonia and Knuckles couldn't hide their relation ship too long from Jules for he found out when she invited the echidna over and well...Jules smiled and allowed them to continued but with out a warning if Knuckles dared to hurt his little girl._

_Robert had been sentence to life in prison but had to be pt in a insane asylum for his metal break down when he got out of the hospital. John and Peter never contacted him again._

_Scourge and Fiona were caught doing the 'nasty' and were expelled from school, plus the two decided to drop out any way._

_Manic met a young girl named Mina while she was alone in the auditorium and he was behind stage playing the drums. The two had a passion for Music and well...Sonia couldn't believe her brother Manic ,could get a girlfriend._

_..._

Silver's Friends help moved His things into his new room and Lucy-Lu threw a bond fire to welcome Silver.

When the party ended Silver naturally helped clean up. the two talked about what happened today and she would help him with any problems with the home work.

Silver felt tired and bid Lucy goodnight before heading up to his new room.

...

Silver laid in his bed reading a comic book, It was one of his old comic he had when he was little, he couldn't believe Lucy saved them for him, everything he had as a child were set neatly on shelves.

Knowing he had school the next day he put the comic book on his night stand. he looked down at the picture of his mother and smiled.

" Night mom" he said said turning of the lamp.

Silver got under the covers, the bed was soft, not springing like the spare mattress he had to sleep on.

_**Silver didn't know but a female white hedgehog floated down before him. She resembled the one in the picture frame.**_

_**" Good night my Shiny Silver Star" she placed her hand on his head. Then faded away.**_

Silver turned over with a smile on his face...For many years he was...Happy again.

**END!**

* * *

**holly sweet hot pockets of peperoni!  
**

**It's over!  
**


	25. authors notes

Hey ever one. Thanks for ready this...weird Adaption of Cinderella..ish...

ok the story is loosely based off of Cinderella, it had it elements if you were able to spot them.

Originally it was just going to be a short gender swap Cinderella story but...yeah I though about a character taking a soda out of a fridge in mid evil times...Well if Sonic under ground can throw in a mid evil castle in futuristic era then...SO CAN I!

I noticed I made a tiny mistake. The party was suppose to be on Friday but I made the rest of the story sound like it was Saturday (whoops!). I'll go back and change that to make it Saturday night instead.

Well other then that...Thanks for reading and hope you continue to read my other stories. I don't know what will happen next but...Seeyah!


End file.
